This document addresses a novel method of constructing/assembling nano-electro-mechanical systems (NEMS) and the use of such systems for several important applications. In the context of this document, NEMS are mechanical systems in which one or more of the mechanical elements are smaller than 1 micron in all directions. The continuing evolution of optical lithography has made it possible to pattern objects whose dimensions are on the order of 100 nm today and are projected to reach 25 nm in the next decade. Micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) have been commercially successful in a number of applications, particularly for acceleration sensing (e.g., Analog Devices' MEMS airbag sensors). Traditionally, MEMS consist of long thin beams that support large plates all patterned on top of a sacrificial layer and anchored to the underlying substrate at one or more points. After the device is completed, the sacrificial layer is etched away and the plate and beams are free to move except at the anchor points. Acceleration forces on the plate can generate sufficient forces to bend the beams due to their large aspect ratio (i.e., the length to width ratio or length to thickness ratio). However, for NEMS in which all dimensions are under 1 micron, it is impossible to construct beams that have sufficient aspect ratio to be bent by any reasonable acceleration forces. Therefore, the need exists for new methods for fabricating NEMS and new configurations of NEMS which overcome the problem of small aspect ratios.